<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дурман-трава by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994806">Дурман-трава</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao'>Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uyanış: Büyük Selçuklu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, missed scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто же ты, Сенджер?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahmet Sencer/Turna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Найти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уже две недели Турна не покидала городских стен Шелемзара, став заложницей гнева собственного отца. Более того, эмир Ильтебер запретил дочери появляться и в людных местах, а особенно на рыночной площади, куда она в последнее время и правда зачастила. </p><p>В довершении всего к Турне были приставлены два угрюмых здоровенных стражника, следовавшие за ней по пятам: из дворца в лечебницу, из лечебницы — в лавку травника, и даже в тенистом дворике, где она украдкой поедала свой скромный обед, не было спасения от этих призрачных безмолвных теней.</p><p>Лишь раз, один-единственный раз Турна ослушалась Ильтебер-бея и теперь несла слишком суровое и не соответствующее проступку наказание, естественно, по её собственному мнению. Казалось бы, она должна была злиться на того, по чьей косвенной вине оказалась в заточении, но каждый раз вспоминая этого человека, непроизвольно испытывала чувство смущения и гнала все мысли о нём прочь.</p><p>Он будоражил её. Будоражил тем, что часто появлялся перед ней с гордо поднятой головой и широко расправленными плечами, как может появляться лишь храбрый воин, не раз отважившийся смеяться смерти в лицо. Будоражил своим вспыльчивым нравом, горячим, непокорным, грозящим неприятностями любому вставшему на пути его хозяина. Будоражил взглядом чёрных глаз, прожигающим насквозь всякий раз, когда он думал, что она отвернулась и не обращает на него никакого внимания. </p><p>А ещё будоражил или, скорее, пугал своим бесстрашием и пренебрежением опасностью. Вот он грудью заслоняет султана от вражеской стрелы, а вот готов разорвать эмира Шелемзара за грубый тон в адрес собственной дочери. Он даже умудрился однажды спасти ей жизнь, приняв на себя удар кинжалом, предназначенный Турне. </p><p>— Кто же ты? — часто шептала она, оставшись в редкие сумеречные часы наедине с собой, закрывшись в спальне, покуда стражники тяжело привалились к дверям с обратной стороны. — Кто ты?</p><p>Турна не решилась спросить у него напрямую: по тому, как Сенджер себя вёл, по насмешливым огонькам в его глазах, по мелькавшей то и дело хитрой улыбке она понимала, что он не раскроется, максимум — насочиняет с три короба, с трудом сохраняя серьёзность на лице. Поэтому она избрала иную тактику, и старалась подавить в себе любопытство, ни в коем случае не показывая, насколько ей хочется разузнать о нём всё. </p><p>Порой ей казалось, что он с легкостью читает все эмоции, написанные на её лице, и в душе потешается над наивностью и простотой дочери эмира. </p><p><i>«Кто же ты?»</i> </p><p>За две недели обстановка в городе сильно накалилась. Отец схватил двух еретиков-батинитов и держал их в плену, подвергая пыткам и издевательствам. Посреди рыночной площади на эмира напал какой-то безумец, спасая своих собратьев по вере от лап кровавого узурпатора. Истязая пленников, Ильтебер-бей хотел выяснить, кем являлся тот человек. </p><p>Турна точно знала, кем. Его глаза невозможно было спутать ни с чьими другими. Однако она сомневалась, что Сенджер — последователь еретического учения. Скорее всего, он впутался в какую-то политическую игру, а уж в этих видах игр дочь эмира хорошо разбиралась с детства.</p><p>Но какая судьба ждала теперь её спасителя? От неизвестности и бессилия душа Турны томилась каким-то странным, необъяснимым чувством, против её воли возвращающим все помыслы к этому безумному в своём бесстрашии человеку. Её беспокойство усиливалось ещё и тем, что отец невзлюбил Сенджера с первого взгляда, словно почуял, что он слишком уж волнует Турну. Эмир поклялся уничтожить строптивого воина, как только нога его ступит на земли Шелемзара. Сенджер посмел перечить воле правителя, открыто не повиновался приказу, ещё и навлёк на Ильтебер-бея гнев визиря.</p><p>Теперь же, после стычки на рынке, Сенджеру и вовсе не было спасения, ведь он осмелился поднять на эмира руку. За одно только это Турна должна была возненавидеть безумца всем сердцем, но сердце всё никак не желало пылать ненавистью. А вот волнением — ещё как! Они не виделись всего две недели, и это был слишком большой срок по сравнению с теми днями, когда он постоянно попадался ей на глаза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Кто ты, Сенджер? — стоя у окна своей спальни, Турна с хрустом переломила оливковую ветвь, которую до этого крутила в руках.<p>Вечерний дворцовый покой был нарушен грохотом, донёсшимся снаружи, и в спальню зашёл Ильтебер-бей. Его лицо было напряжено, в глазах читалась сильная усталость, меж бровей залегла глубокая морщина. </p><p>— Отец? — Турна слегка поклонилась. — Что случилось?</p><p>— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты здесь и неукоснительно выполняешь мой приказ, — эмир отвёл взгляд, будто бы внимательно осматривая комнату дочери.</p><p>— Я здесь, — кивнула Турна. — Где же мне ещё быть? Что-то с пленными еретиками, отец? — внезапно догадалась она. — Ты казнил их?</p><p>— Нет, они живы, — Ильтебер-бей ещё больше помрачнел и сверкнул грозным взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей. — Кроме того нечестивца, зарубленного мечом на площади, ни одна собака не пострадала!</p><p>Он упрямо сжал губы и удалился. Когда отец и его стражники почти покинули комнату, Турна остановила начальника охраны, выходившего последним.</p><p>— Эрбатур! Что произошло? Почему отец так напряжён? </p><p>— Нет, ничего, Турна-хатун, — воин слегка запнулся, чем разозлил дочь эмира.</p><p>— Если это касается меня, то я должна знать!</p><p>Эрбатур не выдержал пристального взгляда тёмно-карих глаз и сдался.</p><p>— Мы усиливаем охрану дворца эмира и ваших покоев, Турна-хатун. До нас дошли сведения, что батиниты собрались отомстить за убитого на площади проповедника. И отомстить они собрались, причинив зло вам… Будьте осторожны, Турна-хатун! Ваш отец не рассказал вам, чтобы не вызвать волнение. Но вы должны соблюдать все меры предосторожности и ни в коем случае не покидать стен дворца. На кону и ваша жизнь, и спокойствие на наших землях. </p><p>Турна отступила, позволяя сумеркам, царящим в спальне, поглотить её. </p><p>— Я всё поняла, Эрбатур. Спасибо, что не оставил мой вопрос без ответа. Приказ отца будет исполнен, не волнуйся. </p><p>Стражник поклонился и вышел, а Турна осталась в одиночестве обдумывать услышанное.</p><p>Её разбудил громкий шум, доносившийся из-за дверей. От пережитых в последнее время волнений Турна спала чутко, а уж после разговора с Эрбатуром и вовсе легла спать в своём обычном одеянии, только головной убор сняла. </p><p>С колотящимся от страха сердцем Турна вскочила с постели. Длинные волосы разметались по плечам, сковывая движения. Она перехватила их лентой и вытащила из-под подушки кинжал: сдаваться батинитам без боя дочь эмира не собиралась. </p><p>Её чуткий слух уловил злобные ругательства стражников и пугающий металлический лязг оружия, подступающий всё ближе и ближе. Замерев у дверей, Турна принялась горячо молиться, прося Всевышнего указать ей правильный момент, чтобы выбежать наружу. Раздался ужасный, нечеловеческий вскрик — помесь боли и отчаяния, дверь задрожала под ударами кого-то или чего-то неизвестного. Турна отпрянула, ещё крепче сжимая рукоять кинжала. Если бы не железные решётки, она не задумываясь выпрыгнула бы из окна: всё лучше, чем попасть в лапы этих нечестивцев. </p><p>Наступило неожиданное затишье. Голоса стали глуше, шум отдалился. Турна подошла к дверям и после секундного колебания, взявшись за ручки, распахнула створки. Несмотря на предрассветную мглу и слабое факельное освещение, её глазам предстала ужасная картина. Повсюду валялись людские тела с торчащими из них сломанными мечами, пол и стены были обагрены густой кровью. Раненые слабо стонали, корчась в предсмертных муках. Возможно, некоторых из них ещё можно было спасти!</p><p>Турна подбежала к распластанному на полу стражнику, холодея при мысли о его ужасных ранах. Она едва успела вытащить из-за пояса платок, чтобы остановить кровотечение, как в конце длинной галереи возникла мужская фигура с мечом в руке. Турна тихо ахнула и попятилась назад. Незнакомец двигался навстречу ей плавно, почти бесшумно, с мягкой грацией леопарда. Сумрак скрывал его лицо и одежду, и лишь тусклый свет факела, висящего на стене, отвоёвывал у тьмы обрывки облика зловещего гостя. </p><p>Его голова была покрыта широким капюшоном, лицо скрывалось за грязной тряпкой, а одеждой служили рваные, все в засаленных пятнах, лохмотья. Он крался почти на ощупь, постоянно натыкаясь на тела, которые потом обходил с каким-то издевательским почтением. Молясь, чтобы бродяга не заметил её, и почти не дыша, Турна стала осторожно отползать к стене. <i>Ещё немножечко, ещё чуть-чуть,</i> мысленно подбадривала она себя, пока её рука не наткнулась на что-то липкое и мягкое, издавшее под ладонью тошнотворный чавкающий звук.</p><p>Это была остывающая окровавленная плоть человека, отдавшего свою жизнь за сохранность дочери эмира. Напрасная жертва! Турна испуганно вскрикнула, не успев погасить в себе рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Бродяга замер, хищно вглядываясь в сгрудившиеся у стены тела. Чуткое обоняние Турны уловило жуткую вонь, источаемую незнакомцем. От страха и отвращения её замутило. Она вскочила на ноги, раздумывая, удариться ли в бегство или схватиться за кинжал. </p><p>Неожиданно, словно призрак из ниоткуда, за спиной бродяги возник ещё один человек, казавшийся его полной противоположностью. В богато расшитом кафтане и белом тюрбане, с шёлковым платком, повязанном на лице. Турна не смогла как следует изучить открытую его часть — перехватив её удивлённый взгляд, бродяга быстро обернулся, наотмашь рубанув мечом по статному господину. Сердце Турны сжалось от ужаса, ей почему-то казалось, что белоснежная фигура сулит ей избавление от бродяги, а всем остальным в городе — от нашествия батинитов. Господин ловко принял коварный удар своим мечом и отбросил нападающего и его оружие на полметра от себя.</p><p>Завязался бой. Турна спешно отползла ещё дальше, не сводя со сражающихся глаз. Схватка господина и бродяги явственно олицетворяла для неё извечную битву добра и зла. Белый кафтан и грязные лохмотья кружили в смертоносном вихре танца: то господин наступал, тесня соперника к решетчатым окнам галереи, и взгляд Турны вспыхивал надеждой, то бродяга лихо отбивал атаки господина, нанося сильные, сокрушающие удары мечом, от которых гнулось железо, и взгляд Турны гас в ожидании страшной кончины её защитника.</p><p>В том, что господин появился здесь, чтобы защитить её, она почти не сомневалась. В какой-то момент его могучая, широкоплечая фигура напомнила ей того, кого она отчаянно пыталась забыть. Возможно ли такое? Мог ли этот господин быть <i>им</i>, тем самым загадочным воином, устроившим очередной маскарад, чтобы подобраться ближе ко дворцу эмира?</p><p>— Сенджер… — прошептала Турна, но лязг метала заглушил её, и наступило отрезвление. </p><p>Чем бы ни закончился этот поединок, ей нужно было выбираться отсюда. Почему она вообще решила, что это Сенджер пришёл сюда ради спасения кого бы то ни было? Медленно, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, Турна встала на ноги и по стенке стала отходить вглубь галереи. </p><p>Меж тем, бродяга проигрывал. Он ощутимо выбился из сил, тяжело дышал, нередко хватаясь свободной левой рукой за правый бок, что говорило о свежем ранении, полученном либо накануне, либо в этом бою. Белый господин яростно наступал на соперника, не скупясь на рубящие удары. Под тяжестью его меча бродяга повалился на колени, с трудом сдерживая натиск своим оружием. Господин пнул бродягу в больной бок сапогом и занёс над его головой меч для решающего удара. Турна зажмурилась, ожидая предсмертного вопля. Всё-таки наблюдать воочию кровавую расправу над пока ещё живым человеком было выше её сил. </p><p>Однако тишину прервал вовсе не крик умирающего, а новый скрежет металла, заставивший Турну раскрыть глаза. Каким-то чудом, собрав остатки сил, бродяга отразил атаку господина, а затем, ободрённый успехом, вскочил и ринулся в бой. </p><p>— Нет… Нет! — шёпот Турны сопровождал каждый новый его удар.</p><p>Она видела, что господин отступает, прямиком навстречу своему скорому финалу. С диким свистом меч бродяги рассёк воздух и впился в тёплую плоть груди господина. Тот вскрикнул и повалился на пол, а из его раны хлынула кровь, заливая белоснежный кафтан багрянцем. Всё было кончено.</p><p>Не мешкая больше ни секунды, Турна ринулась прочь, к выходу. Ноги путались в подоле длинного одеяния, волосы выбились из ленты и, мешаясь, лезли в глаза. Она бежала изо всех сил, но преследователь был быстрее — Турна слышала за спиной его сиплое дыхание и лишающий воли грохот шагов. </p><p>Сереющая в лучах восходящего солнца улица была пустынна. Едва не падая от изнеможения, Турна выхватила из-за пояса кинжал: бежать она уже не могла, но всё ещё горела желанием отвоевать у бродяги свою жизнь. Не дожидаясь, пока он доберётся до неё первым, Турна резко обернулась и замахнулась кинжалом, целясь противнику в живот. Бродяга быстро отскочил, и острое лезвие лишь немного оцарапало край его засаленного халата. </p><p>Подбадривая себя криком, Турна замахнулась ещё раз. Этот выпад отобрал последние крохи её самообладания, но вновь пришёлся в пустоту — для раненого и только чудом уцелевшего в сражении человека, бродяга был на удивление прытким. </p><p>— Не подходи! — прорычала Турна в чёрное пространство, служившее сопернику лицом. — Не смей приближаться ко мне!</p><p>Она вновь занесла руку с кинжалом, но её тут же перехватили, сжимая кисть настолько сильно, что предательский клинок упал в дорожную пыль. Безразличным взглядом Турна проследила за траекторией его падения. Горизонт качнулся и стал крениться вправо. Теряя равновесие, она рухнула в темноту и чьи-то заботливо подставленные руки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. И потерять</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Открыв глаза, Турна с удивлением обнаружила, что окружена буйной лесной растительностью: мягкая трава льнула к телу, мощные стволы вековых деревьев застилали собой бескрайнее голубое небо, а над головой раскинул тонкие ветви куст орешника. Где-то в вышине утробно ворковала горлица. Турна, резко сев, непроизвольно потянулась рукой к груди, и только убедившись, что одежда на месте, выдохнула с облегчением. </p><p>Вокруг не было ни души, но это не пугало её. Гораздо страшнее было бы обнаружить поблизости свидетеля её обморока: безликого бродягу в чёрных лохмотьях. От пугающих воспоминаний по телу Турны пробежала мелкая дрожь. Она передёрнула плечами и поднялась на ноги. </p><p>Раздался громкий шелест крыльев — на ветвь ближайшего дерева приземлился огромный ворон. Турна с отвращением уставилась на мощный длинный клюв птицы и её иссиня-чёрное лоснящееся туловище. В листве неподалёку мелькнули рябые перья. То ворковавшая прежде горлица попыталась укрыться от безобразного гостя. </p><p>— Кыш! — крикнула Турна на ворона и замахала руками. — Кыш, противный!</p><p>Ворон скосил на странную девицу умный глаз, но улетать не торопился. </p><p>— Вот я тебе!..</p><p>Она стала оглядываться в поисках палки или чего-то другого, способного спугнуть наглого пернатого. Вокруг неё сплошным забором сгрудились деревья. Непроглядная чаща наводила оторопь. Тёмные покорёженные стволы напоминали силуэты злых духов леса — друидов, о которых ей в детстве рассказывала старуха-нянька. Турна подобрала в траве толстый дубовый сук и погрозила им ворону: </p><p>— Убирайся!</p><p>Птица перелетела на ветку пониже и оглушительно закаркала на своего гонителя, словно обругала последними словами. Горлица встрепенулась, взмахнула крыльями и была такова, только её и видели. </p><p>— Лети, спасайся, — прошептала Турна, украдкой поглядывая на чёрное длинноклювое пятно над головой. Ворон, на удивление, не бросился за жертвой вдогонку, а остался сидеть на ветке, недовольно перебирая лапами.</p><p>Раскатистое карканье спугнуло стайку зеленушек, которые с тонким недовольным чириканьем вспорхнули в искрящееся лазурью небо. Там, за пределами леса, стоял прекрасный солнечный день, а здесь, в укрытой хмурой тенью чаще, было сыро и безрадостно. Наконец, Турна с отчётливостью поняла, что понятия не имеет, как здесь оказалась и куда подевался страшный бродяга, от которого она не сумела отбиться. Неужели, раненый и обессиленный, с одному только ему ведомой целью он притащил её в лес и бросил одну?</p><p>Она покрепче сжала в руках своё нехитрое орудие, сподвигнув ворона вновь отодвинуться подальше. Птица с интересом наблюдала за скандальной девицей: как та настороженно озирается по сторонам, как, раздвигая заросли, крадётся, опираясь на сук, как от малейшего шороха вздрагивает и начинает что-то шептать. </p><p>Лесная гуща становилась всё реже, и вскоре послышалось мерное журчание — рядом была река! Если Турне удастся добраться до брода и оказаться на другом берегу, то она сможет вернуться в Шелемзар до наступления сумерек. Возможно, воины отца ищут её в окрестностях города, и ей посчастливится встретить хорошо вооружённый отряд до того, как бродяга хватится её. </p><p>Окрылённая собственными мыслями, Турна ускорила шаг. Пробираясь сквозь колючие заросли арчи, она заметила ромашковую поляну, а поодаль знакомое растение: острые листья, нежно-белый с сиреневыми краями венчик цветка…</p><p>— Дурман-трава, — прошептала Турна.</p><p>Страшная трава. Ядовитая.</p><p>Ворон, не отстававший от неё ни на шаг, захлопал чёрными крыльями и щёлкнул клювом. </p><p>— У, негодный, — проговорила Турна недовольно, но без прежней злобы. </p><p>Она достала из-за пазухи платок, обернула его вокруг ладони и, стараясь не коснуться растения голыми руками, сорвала несколько стеблей дурмана.</p><p>— Пусть будут, — доверительно сообщила ворону, пряча свёрток на прежнее место. — Никогда не знаешь, когда какая травка может пригодиться. </p><p>Радуясь опасной находке, она заспешила к реке с новыми силами. Дубовый сук из рук она не выпускала. Впереди показался каменистый берег, а на том берегу…</p><p>Турна по инерции сделала ещё пару шагов и застыла как вкопанная. У кромки воды стояла высокая смоляная фигура, которую даже со спины невозможно было не узнать. Бродяга скинул на землю чёрную накидку с капюшоном, выставляя напоказ длинные, всклокоченные волосы, собранные на затылке в тугой узел, и стал разматывать кожаный пояс. На земле неподалёку лежал меч и два кинжала, вынутые из ножен.</p><p>Под подошвой сапога Турны хрустнул камень. От страха она зажмурилась, ожидая, что бродяга вот-вот обернётся и увидит её. Но тот, покончив с поясом, принялся снимать с себя длинные обноски, некогда служившие халатом. Тонкий ремешок опустился на сложенное оружие, прикрыв и меч, и кинжалы. Один из них принадлежал Турне. Нахмурившись, она сделала один осторожный шаг, затем другой. Её поступь была почти неслышной, дыхание смолкло — Турна кралась как призрак, стремясь завладеть своим оружием. </p><p>Бродяга тем временем избавился от халата, оставшись в одних штанах да светлой рубахе, поражающей Турну своей относительной чистотой. Однако вскоре стало понятно, что рубаха, как и бок её владельца, сильно пострадали в недавней схватке. Алая кровь сочилась из раны бродяги, расползаясь по льняной ткани пугающим пятном. </p><p>«Её бы сейчас обработать да перевязать», — думала Турна, которая даже в такой напряжённой ситуации не могла вытравить из себя лекарскую сущность. Продолжая медленно двигаться, она наблюдала, как бродяга обнажился по пояс, с треском оторвал у рубахи рукав и принялся смачивать его в речной воде. </p><p>Вид голой мужской спины с налитыми под оливковой кожей мускулами немного отвлёк Турну. Кем бы ни являлся на самом деле бродяга, сложен он был прекрасно: широкие плечи, тонкая талия, внушительные мышцы на руках — всё это заставило её слегка покраснеть и на мгновение позабыть о конечной цели, к которой она двигалась. Без преувеличения впервые в жизни Турна созерцала тело мужчины без одежды так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она судорожно вздохнула и сделала ещё один шаг к сложенному на земле оружию. </p><p>Ещё секунда — и резная рукоять кинжала оказалась в её ладони. Тяжёлый металл приятно холодил кожу и от удовольствия вновь ощущать его губы Турны расплылись в непроизвольной улыбке. В то же мгновение бродяга резко, насколько позволяло ранение, обернулся, обхватил её мокрой тряпкой, в которую превратился оторванный рукав, и прижал к своей голой груди. </p><p>Глаза Турны полезли на лоб: перед ней стоял Сенджер, на лице которого тоже читалось неподдельное изумление.</p><p>— Ты?! — хором воскликнули они, а затем Турна упёрлась кулачком свободной руки в твёрдую как камень грудь Сенджера в безрезультатной попытке оттолкнуть его от себя. </p><p>— Ты собираешься меня убить? — поинтересовался он наконец, разглядывая кинжал, зажатый в её побелевших пальцах. </p><p>— Вот ещё! — фыркнула Турна, прилагая всё больше усилий. — Этот кинжал достался мне от дедушки, я не собиралась оставлять его неизвестно кому! А ты? Как ты проник во дворец? Что ты там делал? Кто ты, Сенджер?</p><p>Она жадно вглядывалась в его лицо, ловя малейшие отголоски невысказанных чувств.  </p><p>— Ты правда не знаешь, кто я? — кажется, ему было неприятно услышать подобный вопрос, он выглядел разочарованным и даже разгневанным. — Правда, думаешь обо мне плохо?</p><p>— А что ещё мне думать? Ты напал на отца, защищая батинитов, а затем батиниты напали на наш дворец… Я даже не знаю, что происходит в Шелемзаре! И жив ли мой папа?</p><p>— Не беспокойся, дочь эмира, с твоим отцом всё в порядке. Но… это долгая история. </p><p>Сенджер опустил насмешливый взгляд на её крошечный кулак, пытавшийся противостоять мощи его тела. Турна вспыхнула и убрала руку, тогда Сенджер выпустил её из объятий, наблюдая, как она деловито подбирает ножны, прячет в них кинжал и засовывает его за пояс. </p><p>— И ты готова была рисковать жизнью ради этого клинка? — с удивлением поинтересовался он. </p><p>— Этот клинок одним ударом мог бы защитить мою жизнь! — запальчиво ответила Турна. — Так что ей ничего не угрожало. </p><p>Сенджер усмехнулся в бороду и принялся стирать с себя кровь. Остатки рубахи он порвал на мелкие лоскуты и попытался перевязать ими рану. </p><p>— Я могу помочь, — прежде, чем Турна успела прикусить язык, необдуманные слова сорвались с её губ.</p><p>— Я знаю, — даже не думая прятать нахальную улыбку, ответил Сенджер. — Но не знаю, готов ли я просить помощи у того, кто мне не доверяет.</p><p>— Почему я должна доверять тебе? — вспылила Турна, втайне радуясь, что ей не придётся касаться его обнажённого тела при перевязке. — Тебя словно окутывает туман из сотен тайн. Ты как тень — то появляешься, то исчезаешь. Ты не отвечаешь прямо ни на один мой вопрос!</p><p>— Чуткое сердце всегда узрит правду, Турна-хатун, — нахмурился Сенджер и отвернулся, якобы занимаясь своей раной.</p><p>— Что… что это значит? — потребовала объяснений Турна, обращаясь к громадной, но безмолвной спине. — Я не чуткая? Бессердечная? Что я должна была «узреть»? Сенджер!</p><p>Она пыталась обойти его, забегала то слева, то справа, даже ноги промочила в реке, но он всё время отворачивался и отворачивался, словно ему было неприятно на неё смотреть.</p><p>— Ну и пожалуйста! — привстав на цыпочки, крикнула она прямо в пространство между его лопаток. — Можешь и дальше стоять здесь и молчать, а я ухожу в Шелемзар!</p><p>Не успела Турна тоже отвернуться, как Сенджер схватил её за руку — не больно, но настолько крепко, что она дёрнулась на месте и не смогла больше сделать ни шагу.</p><p>— Прости, но ты никуда не пойдёшь, Турна-хатун.</p><p>Его лицо вмиг преобразилось: брови съехались на переносице, ноздри раздулись, взгляд заметал молнии.</p><p>— Что ты такое говоришь? — возмутилась она, пытаясь вырвать руку из железной хватки.</p><p>— Это слишком опасно, — Сенджер осторожно разжал пальцы и отвёл глаза, не выдерживая огня в её взгляде. — Ты отправишься со мной.</p><p>— Кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело! — внутри неё вскипал горделивый гнев дочери власть имущего вельможи, не привыкшей выслушивать указания хоть трижды доблестных воинов. — Я и шагу не ступлю по твоему приказу, нравится тебе это или нет!</p><p>Сенджер хищно прищурился, а его нижняя челюсть так напряглась, что, казалось, сейчас всему лесу станет слышен скрежет его зубов.</p><p>— Я прекрасно знаю, с кем имею дело, дочь эмира, — прорычал он грозно, — а вот тебе многое неизвестно. Что ж, раз ты считаешь меня разбойником, бандитом и злодеем — я расскажу тебе кое-что.</p><p>Негодующе раздувая ноздри, Сенджер поднял с земли своё отвратительное тряпьё и, сопя, принялся натягивать его на перевязанный торс. Турна наблюдала за этим, брезгливо наморщив нос.</p><p>— Что, Турна-хатун, — раздался смешок, — не нравлюсь тебе в таком наряде? </p><p>— Ты собирался мне рассказать что-то важное, — напомнила она, горделиво вскинув голову. Не хватало ещё показать, что его насмешки её задевают.</p><p>Сенджер, казалось, никуда не торопился. Он не спеша повязал ремень на пояс, вдел в ножны меч и спрятал в голенище сапога второй кинжал. Если он и чувствовал слабость от потери крови, то не демонстрировал этого открыто, и сколько бы Турна не вглядывалась в его лицо — не могла сказать ничего о его самочувствии. Выглядел Сенджер как обычно. Под конец его манипуляций с оружием она уже начала терять терпение, и от беспокойства притопывала левой ногой, ожидая, когда он, наконец, соизволит заговорить. </p><p>— Пойдём, расскажу тебе по дороге.</p><p>Турна рассмеялась:</p><p>— Я уже сказала, что никуда с тобой не пойду. И что будешь делать, понесёшь меня? Но помни, с твоей раной ты далеко не уйдёшь, она вновь закровоточит и ты выбьешься из сил быстрее, чем думаешь. Ты уверен, что оно того стоит?</p><p>— Да, дочь эмира, — протянул Сенджер, — упрямства тебе не занимать. Но не думай, что напугала меня. Если понадобится, я понесу тебя до самого Исфахана. Потому что твоя жизнь в опасности.</p><p>Щёки Турны вспыхнули румянцем: последние слова он произнёс тише, словно вкладывая в них особый смысл… Или ей показалось? В любом случае, в их противостоянии это не имело совершенно никакого значения.</p><p>— Если ты про заговор батинитов, — стараясь придать голосу как можно больше беспечности, заговорила Турна, — то мне о нём известно. Неужели ты думаешь, что эмир нашего султана Мелик-шаха, в ведении которого находятся земли Шелемзара, не сможет обеспечить безопасность собственной дочери?</p><p>— Не сможет, — твёрдо выговорил Сенджер. — И прошедшая ночь — прямое тому доказательство.</p><p>Окинув взглядом её сдвинутые брови, упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок и поджатые губы, Сенджер устало вздохнул и присел на землю, прислонившись спиной к стволу небольшого деревца. </p><p>— Я потратил много месяцев, чтобы проникнуть в ряды батинитов, Турна-хатун. Чтобы выполнить задание нашего султана, мне пришлось отречься от привычной жизни и пожертвовать здоровьем своих друзей. День и ночь я не ем и не сплю, но не вычислил даже десятую часть заговорщиков. Их люди повсюду: в Византии и Анатолии, в моём родном стойбище и в Шелемзаре, и даже… во дворце султана. Они очень могущественны. Нащупывая болевые точки на телах своих союзников, они обещают одним — землю, другим — власть, третьим — богатство. Сами же хотят лишь одного: уничтожить наше государство и поработить наш народ.</p><p>Он перевёл дух и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Ты не можешь знать, где повстречаешь одного из них. Даже в собственной спальне не можешь повернуться спиной к своей служанке, не боясь получить коварный удар ножом. Который месяц подряд я пытаюсь приблизится к их верхушке, но они, словно смеясь, придумывают мне всё новые и новые испытания. Они никому не доверяют и в то же время вербуют слишком много новичков, рядовых слуг, готовых ради их идей на самую откровенную подлость.</p><p>Турна медленно опустилась на траву, внимая каждому его слову.</p><p>— Я был далеко отсюда, когда узнал о приказании верховного даи убить тебя. Пока против эмира Ильтибера плетутся дворцовые заговоры, твоя смерть устрашила бы прочих эмиров, а твоего отца заставила бы положить свою жизнь на алтарь мести. Ослабленный и обескровленный, Шелемзар очень скоро стал бы лёгкой добычей интриганов, а там, возможно, и яблоком раздора всего государства.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, Сенджер достал откуда-то из недр своего безобразного наряда флягу с водой и сделал большой глоток.</p><p>— Подумай, Турна, — вновь обратился он к ней, — можешь ли ты вернуться туда, где каждый уголок кишит предателями? Туда, где кто-то подпоил всю охрану, усыпил стражников и куда послал хорошо обученного наёмного убийцу, который бы уже на рассвете принёс твою голову верховному даи.</p><p>Ей вновь померещилась странная боль в его голосе, но она решила, что это рана в боку даёт о себе знать.</p><p>— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросила она тихо.</p><p>— Мы отправимся в надёжное место. Твоему отцу сообщат о том, что ты жива и невредима, но пока не можешь вернуться домой. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, и даже больше, чтобы поймать верхушку заговорщиков! А до того момента ни ты, ни я, ни сам султан Мелик-шах не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. </p><p>Турна растерянно заморгала. Как она посмеет отсиживаться где-нибудь в лесной хижине или домике на окраине Исфахана, пока Сенджер будет в одиночку сражаться и с батинитами, и с её отцом? Как сможет спокойно засыпать и просыпаться, зная, как сильно Ильтебер-бей ненавидит Сенджера? Она уже много раз видела последствия вспыльчивого характера отца, и убийство проповедника — самое яркое из них. А вдруг он так же, не выслушав Сенджера, не дав ему и слова сказать, замахнётся мечом, а её не будет рядом, чтобы это остановить? Разве сможет она жить дальше, если из-за неё пострадает этот человек? Впрочем, любой другой человек тоже, но этот — этот особенно.</p><p>Почему этот особенно, Турна не успела додумать. Твёрдое решение уже было принято. Она не сможет пойти с Сенджером, не оставит его один на один со всем миром. В конце концов, батиниты потерпели неудачу, она жива, а отец обязательно усилит охрану и… Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Турна не замечала на себе долгого, пристального взгляда тёмных глаз, а когда вновь подняла голову, взгляд упорхнул, как будто его и не было.</p><p>— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему тебе нельзя возвращаться домой, Турна-хатун?</p><p>— Да, — ответила она. — Понимаю. Я хочу пить.</p><p>Она поднялась на ноги с намерением пойти к реке.</p><p>— Погоди, — остановил её Сенджер. — Возьми мою флягу.</p><p>Он протянул ей кожаный сосуд с водой, а она приняла его.</p><p>— А ещё я голодна! — заявила Турна, усаживаясь поудобнее и делая вид, что с жадностью утоляет жажду.</p><p>Сенджер рассмеялся:</p><p>— Желание госпожи — закон! Я попробую наловить рыбы.</p><p>Он отошёл к реке, а Турна достала из-за пазухи платок с дурман-травой. Она аккуратно оторвала кончик листа и затолкала его во флягу, затем поболтала водой, давая зелью настояться.</p><p>— Нет, Турна-хатун, если мы хотим рыбы, нужно подняться вверх по течению. Здесь ничего нет.</p><p>От неожиданности она вздрогнула, но быстро вернула привычный вид и покорно встала.</p><p>— Я оставила тебе глоток. Выпей.</p><p>Сенджер покосился на протянутую флягу.</p><p>— Нет, лучше сохранить немного воды на потом. Кто знает, когда нам доведётся дойти до намеченной цели.</p><p>— Пей, — с нажимом произнесла Турна. — В этих лесах полно ручейков с чистой водой. Скоро набредём на такой и наберём полную флягу.</p><p>Немного поколебавшись, Сенджер подчинился, осушив сосуд до дна. Он повернулся и пошёл вперёд, а Турна двинулась за ним следом. Через десять шагов его походка стала нетвёрдой, он оступился и чуть не упал в траву.</p><p>— Мне… мне что-то нехорошо, — прохрипел Сенджер, оседая на землю.</p><p>Турна подбежала к нему и взяла его руки в свои ладони.</p><p>— Мне нехорошо, — повторил Сенджер, — наверное, это рана. Турна…</p><p>В её глазах стояли слёзы.</p><p>— Прости меня, — зашептала Турна. — Прости меня, Сенджер, но так было нужно. Ты скоро оправишься, обещаю. Несколько часов — и сознание вернётся к тебе.</p><p>— Турна, что ты говоришь? — Сенджер улыбнулся странной, слегка безумной улыбкой. — Ты такая красивая, Турна… Почему ты плачешь?</p><p>— Прости меня! — воскликнула она и, крепко обняв, прильнула к его телу.</p><p>Она баюкала его, словно ребёнка, гладила по волосам, целовала в лоб и всё повторяла без конца «прости, прости». Когда же он наконец погрузился в беспокойный, полный странных видений сон, Турна опустила его голову на траву, утёрла никак не желающие высыхать слёзы и встала. Она обломала ближайший куст и укрыла ветками спящего Сенджера.</p><p>— Я не знаю, захочешь ли ты ещё хоть раз взглянуть мне в лицо, Сенджер, — Турна провела рукой по его разгладившемуся лбу и ещё раз коснулась губами разгорячённой кожи. — Но, надеюсь, ты поймёшь, почему я так поступила. Прости меня, мой сокол.</p><p>Она резко поднялась и побрела прочь, ускоряя шаг. Над головой захлопали крылья. От испуга Турна вздрогнула, подняла голову и узнала его — ворона. Огромная птица сидела на ветке и укоризненно смотрела на неё блестящими чёрными глазами-бусинами.</p><p>— Это я — предатель, — прошептала Турна. — Это я. </p><p>Ворон оглушительно каркнул, сорвался с ветки и растворился в лесной чаще.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>